The Truth About the Uchiha
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: "Why are there only three of us?" / [SasuSakuSara] [post-Boruto the Movie] [oneshot]
**The Truth About the Uchiha**
xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

.

 **Notes:** Yay, something to take a break off of Across the Galaxies. Though, honestly, I have no clue when I'll be able to post _that_ story, so don't have too much of high expectations that it will be within the month.

 **Notes 2:** OH MY FREAKING GOD. REALLY? I'm so sorry about how the formatting showed up-thank you to the reviewer that mentioned it. Seriously. Why the hell. .

 **Summary:** "Why are there only three of us?"

.

.

She remembers hearing the stories of how powerful the Uchiha once were, and how they were practically their own village. There were many members, and all of them seemed to be highly powerful and regarded.

Many Uchiha had their names scratched onto the greyish surface of the memorial rock found in the graveyard. They were shinobi who were powerful with their eyes, and were cunning and mostly were formed of intellects.

However, those numbers vanished.

The girl remembers hearing how the Uchiha were once a force to be reckoned with, but now they were weak. Now, there were only three of them. Two by blood, one by marriage. A clan? No. Merely a tiny family making their way through a large village. It was a harsh reality for the Uchiha, many villagers had said, but it was one that was deserved.

She also remembers hearing how her father was not what he seemed, before those voices were hushed. There were strict words from one person to another how it was practically _taboo_ to mention anything. The girl also can recall hearing of a man named Uchiha Itachi, who was put forth as a villain of the Uchiha. She also hears of men named Madara and Obito: the two who started the heinous war so many years ago.

One day, she finally decided to ask.

.

It had been a cool day. Her father had returned from a mission in order to rest some more. Money was pouring into their accounts because of the sheer amount of missions he went on, so they were able to repair their house rather quickly. For a while, they had lived in a small two bedroom apartment that the Hokage had allowed them to stay at—free of charge.

The girl slid inside of the house, feeling the warmth instantly hit her frozen skin. She closed the door behind her, pulled off her sandals and _hitai-ate_ and headed inside. She played her headband against the wall, where her mother's and father's belongings were located.

"Taidaima," she said softly, as she emerged into the kitchen.

Her father was sitting at the table watching her mother cook a warm meal. Soup, it seemed. It was the right sort of thing for this sort of weather. She also loved soup, and her father loved tomatoes so no doubt it was a mixture of the two ideas.

"Hello, Sarada," her mother said in her usual chirpy tone, sparing her daughter a quick smile, "How was your mission?"

"Easy as always," the girl said, hopping onto a stool opposite her father.

Her father, in response, smiled lightly, "Ohayo."

She noticed right away that the man seemed to be in a happy mood. He _rarely_ smiled, and when he did, it was always in a way that would leave the room shining. The little girl grinned back at her father.

"What was this mission?" Sasuke asked, reaching a hand out for the mission scroll.

Sarada unbuttoned her weapons pouch and pulled out the small scroll. She dropped it into his hands and watched as he unrolled the parchment and read it.

"Ah… a C class. Though, to me, it seems more like a D," the man said, shaking his head.

The scent of tomato and garlic wafted through the kitchen, causing the girl's tummy to groan. She giggled lightly at the feeling, and knew straight away that her mother had decided to put _too much_ garlic into the mixture. While her mother was good at many things, cooking was never her strong point.

Yet, Sarada had never seen her father complain. So, Sarada never did either. Well, not anymore. When she was younger, maybe.

Sasuke rolled the parchment back up and handed it back to Sarada wordlessly. His visible dark eye focused on his wife before he nodded his head and rose to his feet.

"Need help?" the man asked, slowly—almost cautiously.

"Mmhm, can you cut these up for me?" she pointed towards some vegetables and the man got straight to work with cutting up the healthy plants.

Sarada swallowed, remembering that she had a question to ask the two, but she had no idea how to phrase it. Would they be mad at her for asking such a thing? The rest of the Uchiha might just be outside the village now… that could be it. However, deep down, the girl knew that was not the truth.

"Uh… Mama, Papa?" the girl called, looking over at the two.

A grunt and a 'yes' allowed the girl to know that they were listening to her.

"What… What happened to the Uchiha?"

She noticed right away that her father had stopped cutting the vegetables mid air, and he seemed to be quite still—which allowed the girl to know that his was shocked with her question. Almost instantly, regret filled the young girl's heart and she wished she had kept her mouth shut.

Instead, she had asked.

"I just… I'm just wondering why there's only the three of us. We're meant to be a clan, right? I thought, in order to be a clan, there needed to be bigger numbers. That's all…" She said, speaking hastily and in an almost fearful tone.

"No, I… We understand, Sarada," her mother spoke.

She heard a click and knew that her mother had reduced the temperature of the soup to low so that she could speak.

.

The roseate glanced at her husband, seemingly worried before letting out an exhale and turning towards her daughter. Sarada was always the sort to be curious about these sort of things. Sakura strode towards the table and sat down in one of the barstools, facing her daughter.

"It's… a long story, Sarada," Sakura said in a soothing tone that seemed to calm down her panicked daughter instantly, "We're not angry, if that's what you're worried about. Your father and I knew that this question would come one day, and if not, we would have told you the truth when we believed that you needed to know."

Sakura felt Sasuke's presence from behind her, before seeing him sit down beside her. His expression was stony, but she could tell he was from angry. In fact, he was more upset than anything else. Not at his daughter, just at the situation being unfolded.

"Far from angry, Sarada," Sasuke spoke, "Like your mother stated, the story is a long one, and it may… surprise you… in a bad way."

"In a bad way?" Sarada gulped openly, "Is it… Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said simply.

The roseate lowered her eyes, "Have you heard of Uchiha Itachi, Sarada?"

Sarada seemed to be in thought for a moment before she nervously nodded her head. The girl was obviously afraid, and that made Sakura's motherly instincts automatically activate. The poor girl needed to be comforted, but at the same time, Sakura knew the time of comfort was not now.

"He was… He was a man who was… very smart," the Uchiha patriarch started, "He was renowned in the clan. He was ANBU at a young age, and was considered to be one of the best. However, within the clan, was a darkness that even I… didn't understand. Konoha was one of the clan's enemies, even the clan resided here. Without getting too much into it, the Uchiha were blamed for an incident that was caused by an outsider _with_ the sharingan. This, in turn, made us seem like we could control something, even though the ability to control it… well, resides within _my_ eyes.

"Itachi saw this hatred towards Konoha, and had even heard of plans being unveiled in order to take over leadership in Konoha. This worried Itachi, as well as another who wished for peace and no blood shed. Itachi had fought in a shinobi war before, and he knew of bloodshed. This made him cautious. He wanted peace. That was all.

"Itachi… was a double agent. He was an agent for the Uchiha as well as the Hidden Leaf. He chose the Hidden Leaf. He wished for the conflict to end without death, but… it was either the Uchiha or the Hidden Leaf. Itachi… chose to take out the Uchiha. He did it in one night… and this ended in the demise of the clan. … Except for myself and Itachi."

Sarada's eyes were wide with surprise at this story, and it was easy to see that the child had never thought that _this_ was the reason. Slowly, Sakura rested her hand against her husband's shoulder, which he flinched at. He reached for her hand and rested it in his prosthetic limb before continuing on with his story.

"Itachi spared me because… he was my elder brother," at this, Sarada let out a gasp, "Itachi cared for me more than he did for others. He also believed _I_ could change everything… I let him down for a long time before I made things right. For a lot of my life, I believed that Itachi had just killed the clan to test his strength. I was far from right. Sarada… I believe the next part of this story is…"

Sakura interrupted her husband, "Sarada… the next part of your father's story is one he is not yet ready to tell you…"

Sarada blinked a few times in confusion, "But…"

"Sarada, trust me… he'll tell you one day, but not right now, okay?" the roseate said in a calm tone.

Sasuke nodded his head and stood up, "Sarada… I promise I will tell you more, but what you will hear next may…" the man trailed off for reasons that his wife understood.

Sarada looked confused but did not question him further.

The male Uchiha stared at his daughter, "There are things that I have done that… that I _still_ haven't forgiven myself for. I don't want you of all people to hate me for it as much as I hate myself. I am not yet ready to tell you this…"

The girl swallowed, "I couldn't hate you, Papa."

Sasuke laughed bitterly, which made Sakura's chest hurt, "Maybe…"

With that, he headed off, no doubt to train in order to get his frustrations out. Sakura spun around and walked towards the stove and begun cutting up the rest of the vegetables, and allowed the heat for the soup to be back to what it was originally.

.

Sasuke was sitting alone in a high tree which allowed him to see Konoha. He often came here to think. He knew that his daughter wanted to know of his past, but he was so damned scared of telling her and having her hate him. He knew that he would need to tell her because, well… there were so many things that she had yet to understand.

Hopefully, hopefully… she will understand him and his reasons for the things that he did. If not, he would need to possibly fix their broken relationship after the discussion he will no doubt have with her in the next few weeks.

.

.

 **Notes:** That got crap real quick. But yay… wrote something. Woo hoo. Maybe I should practice something else. Anyways, hope it was enjoyable in some way, shape or form.

 **UNEDITED**


End file.
